Little Man
by SihaN7
Summary: Simone Petrokov and Marshal Lee's first meeting, as in my imagination. My first time writing fan fiction, So it's probably not the best. Please give any feedback possible and let me know if I should keep going! Thank you for reading! :] Rated K


A young boy shook his head at a tall, run-down building while muttering to himself.

"Maloso…vobiscurt…no" The boy shook his head again as he slipped through the broken display window. He put his hands on his hips as he surveyed the room. There were remains of a grocery store strewn across the dusty floor: rusted shopping carts mangled and scattered, rotten produce twinged the air, and cockroaches scuttled through the wreck. The boy shrugged and began with a start as he hummed to himself and hopped over broken jars and dented cans.

"Maloso Vobis…" he muttered to himself as he climbed over a toppled food rack to what was once a fridge aisle. ""No… Vobisc….um!"

"VOBISCUM!" He shouted as he jumped off the ledge. He made a fist and knocked it against his forehead repeating "Vobiscum, Vobiscum, Vobiscum" The boy looked down at his feet and saw a crumpled milk carton under a pile of cereal boxes. He lunged for it, held the carton in front of him and shook it. The carton quietly sloshed and the boy pumped his fist in the air laughing.

"I got it! I got it!" He began to make his way to the window, leaping over shopping carts and kicking cans out of his way. Clutching the carton of milk under his arm, he hopped through the window, sprinted down the abandoned street, and made his way to what was once a baseball field.

The sun started to set as he sat down on the pitcher's mound. The milk sitting next to him, he stretched his legs out in front of him and drew a smiley face in the red dirt. He leaned back on his hands and admired his handy work, a lopsided goofy smiley face staring back at him. He laughed to himself and kicked his legs around in the dirt, somewhat effectively erasing his attempt.

"Ok" he muttered to himself as he carefully drew another face with his finger. He examined this one and nodded in approval. "That'll work"

Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He opened and flattened it out in front of him under the smiley face. The piece of paper was ripped across the words "Maloso Vobis—" cutting the phrase off.

"Mommy told me what to do if this happened, but I never memorized the words like she said" The boy squeezed his eyes shut and chanted "Remember" under his breath.

"Maloso Vobiscum…et…et…" He pulled his legs up to his chest and burrowed his head in his arms. "Maloso Vobisum et…et". The boy started to cry in frustration, his tears leaving blue trails down his cheeks. "Vobiscum..vobiscum.." Crying harder, the words began to fade into sobbing. "Mommy!" he wailed and he sobbed. "I don't remember! Mommy!"

The sunset frayed into deep blue, leaving the boy in darkness. He sniffled and brushed his face with his sleeve, leaving streaks of red across his blue face. Beginning to shiver, he rubbed his arms and stood up.

"Why did she leave me?" He thought to himself as he pulled his arms into his shirt and held himself. "If I could just remember…I'm so stupid" He stomped his foot. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID" He slammed his foot onto the milk carton, popping the spoiled milk around him. Curdles landed on the smiley face, darkening his drawing.

"Maloso Vobiscum et Curdle STUPID" He shouted at the face that he now felt was mocking him. "STUPID!" he cried and pulled his arms out of his shirt, covering his eyes.

"Mommy…" he whispered as his sobs began to soften.

The boy jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. He whipped around to see a kind eyed woman squatting down in front him. Her grey was pulled back into a ponytail in a tattered baseball cap, and a soft smile played across her face.

"Hey" she whispered "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" Her smile began to fall when the boy took a step back.

"Who are you?" He rubbed his nose and crossed his arms against his chest defiantly.

"My name is Simone Petrokov. You can call me Simone, if you'd like" She smiled again, holding her hand out to the proud little boy.

He turned his head away and tightened his crossed arms.

"That's okay." Simone said as she stood up. "I understand. You're a big boy. You don't need my help." The boy whipped his head towards her preparing to stand up for himself, but was surprised when her smile looked genuine. He looked down at his feet and uncrossed his arms, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I can't get to my Mom" He mumbled as he kicked a rock around.

Simone frowned, "What happened? Do you know where she is?" She asked as she took off her backpack and sat down.

"She ran from the whistlers to welcome those who couldn't run" He said as he sat down too. He crossed his legs and held his head down.

"I don't understand sweetie" Simone said, reaching her hand out for the boy.

He flinched and Simone pulled her hand back, making a fist. She brought her fist down to her knee and took a deep breath.

"Hey, It'll be okay."

The boy looked up at her through his disheveled hair. "But I'm scared. I can't remember how to get to my Mom"

"I'll help you." The woman quickly responded. The boy flipped his hair out of his face and eyed her suspiciously.

"Everyone leaves me", He spat. "I can find her on my own"

"I won't leave. I promise" Simone held up three fingers: her pointer, middle and index.

"Scouts' Honour".

The boy sat quietly for a minute thinking. "…Scouts' Honour?" He asked shyly.

Simone chuckled and repeated firmly "Scouts' Honour."

"Now" She said as she stood back up and put on her backpack.

"You know my name. Can I know yours? Or should I just call you Little Man?"

The boy giggled a little, seemingly against his will. He straightened his face and crossed his arms again.

"My name is Marshal Lee. You can call me Marshal Lee."

The woman laughed "Is that so?"

"Yup" he nodded his head.

"Well alright Marshal Lee, it's nice to meet you." She reached her hand out to shake, smiling. Marshal Lee looked at her for a second before running and clasping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you" he whispered.


End file.
